


I Was In The Neighbourhood

by fitz-and-simmons (fitzandjemma)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spiderman AU, There's a smidgen of violence, They are only just starting to be friends at this point, that upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitz-and-simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman (2002) AU. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Fitz’s hand moved to his shirt, unbuttoning as he broke into a run to follow them. He pulled away the now damp cotton shirt to reveal red and blue lycra with a large spider emblazoned on his chest.</p><p>It was lucky he always wore his costume under his normal clothes or he’d have been forced to choose between his anonymity and saving her.</p><p>Her, always her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was In The Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> I actually prefer The Amazing Spiderman but the original film was on TV and I saw this scene and I knew I had to make it into a AU. 
> 
> I've been writing this instead of revising for my Latin exam tomorrow.

He’d only just got there in time. Fitz crossed the unfamiliar road and walked up to Simmons as she exited a small dingy cafe.

“Hey, Simmons!” Fitz called, trying to get her attention.

She whipped around. Her eyes searched the street for half a second before they fell upon him. Her face lit up in a grin.

“Hey!” She said as they walked to meet each other.

“How was your interview?” She’d been looking for a part time job for a little extra cash. Something flexible to fit in with school.  

“How'd you know?” Of course, he remembered now. She hadn’t told him directly. Lab partners didn’t have time to idly gossip.

“Skye. You know how she likes to go on about everyone’s personal lives.”

Simmons was definitely a tad confused.

“So you just came by?” She asked.  

“I was in the neighborhood, needed to see a friendly face.” Fitz said.

‘I took three buses and a cab to _get_  in the neighborhood.’ He thought internally.

“So how'd it go?” He said instead.  

“Not well. They thought I came off to strong. For waitressing!” She shifted uneasily. She tried to brush it off but Fitz could see how much the comment rankled her.

“Lemme buy you a sandwich.” He offered. “The sky's the limit, up to seven dollars... and eighty-four cents.” He joked. She laughed and Fitz smiled because he enjoyed seeing her laugh.

“I'd like that. Oh, but I'm going out to eat with Skye and her friend. His name’s Trip, you know him? He’s in Ops.”

There was a pause and Fitz greened a little. He began to imagine this Trip, probably all muscled and handsome being in Ops. He jealously imagined them on a romantic dinner in some quiet restaurant… with Skye. He was definitely over thinking this, he realised.

In lieu of a reply Simmons spoke again.

“Come with us.” She offered kindly.  Fitz shook his head.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  
“You wouldn’t be.”

“No thanks anyway.” There was a lull and Fitz searched for something to say. “How's it going with your parents..?” She’d briefly complained about them last lab. She had acted as if their meddling was nothing but Fitz could sense there was more.  

She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

“Never mind, it's none of my business.” Fitz said sadly.

“It's not? Why so interested?” She asked.  

“I'm not.” Fitz said hurriedly.  

“You're not?”

“Well... Why would I be?” Fitz said trying to cover his tracks and act normal.

“I dunno. Why would you be?” Simmons teased.

“I dunno.” Fitz repeated. He smiled dopily, lost for words.  

“Sorry you won't come with us. I better run.” She smiled at him for one last time and moved to leave.

“Bye!” Fitz blurted after her but she was already too far away to hear him. He chastised himself and made a mental note to play it more cool next time. He stood still for a moment watching her walk away. She really was beautiful. Her silhouette hopped onto the opposite pavement and disappeared down a dark alleyway. His plan to get to know her better was working. Some what. Fitz was broken from his wistful gaze first by the heavy rain drops that began to fall and then by the sight of a group of large hooded men nudging each other and following her down the alley.

Shit.

Fitz’s hand moved to his shirt, unbuttoning as he broke into a run to follow them. He pulled away the now damp cotton shirt to reveal red and blue lycra with a large spider emblazoned on his chest.

It was lucky he always wore his costume under his normal clothes or he’d have been forced to choose between his anonymity and saving her.

Her, always her.

He paused for a moment to remove his trousers and dump his clothes in a puddle. In the distance he saw the group advancing on her. She was cornered into a wall but that didn’t stop her kicking one of them in the nuts. A flicker of pride flitted across his mind.

Fitz didn’t have time to put his mask on. He’d have to trust the dark to hide him.

He jumped and clung to a building, shooting his web onto the gang’s backs. He yanked them away from her and deeper into the alley.

“It’s Spiderman!” One of them cried as Fitz flipped down to the floor. Immediately one of them ran at him. Fitz braced and twisted the man over his shoulder. One by one he took them all with ease, throwing punches and kicks. He was able to knock them unconscious with blows to the head, sending them crashing to the floor. The final one fell down and Fitz was aware of Simmons staring at him. She walked towards his shadows and he ducked into a turn in the alley.   
“Wait!” She called softly. She looked down where he had hidden but he was gone. Fitz had scaled the building to get out of her sight. He grabbed his mask from it’s pocket and put it on. She turned back around and he lowered himself down. He was upside down, but that hadn’t fazed him since he was bitten by that radioactive spider all those months ago.

“You all right?” Fitz asked, affecting an American accent to hide his voice. She jumped a little in surprise but chuckled when she saw who it was.   
“Thank you so much.” She said warmly. “How’d you know I was in trouble? Am I being followed?” She joked.

“I was in the neighbourhood.” Fitz said, repeating his words from just minutes earlier.

“You are amazing.” She breathed.

“Some people don't think so…” Fitz sighed, thinking about the way he was being treated by the newspapers. They portrayed him as a criminal, all just to sell a few copies. It bugged him more than he wanted it to.

“But you are.” Jemma said earnestly.  

“Nice to have a fan.” Fitz said. He could be more at ease with her this way. When they were Spiderman and Jemma instead of Fitz and Simmons. The mask freed him.   
“Can I say thank you?” She asked.   
“You already did.” Fitz said, confused.

Wordlessly she slowly lifted her hands up to the mask and peeled it down to reveal his lips and chin. It stuck to his face as she did so, the rain and the lycra making it chafe.

Fitz held his breath, daring to hope.

She leaned in and kissed him. Fitz melted. He’d been wanting this for so long, since they were paired together in chem lab and he’d noticed the way the light caught her eyes. It was magic, complete and utter bliss. He’d never have imagined he would kiss her like this, soaked and upside down. A few seconds later she drew away and lifted the mask back up. Unsure of what to say, Fitz shot back up the building to collect himself.

Her laugh rung in his ears.

He watched her walk home from the rooftops, just to be on the safe side. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way she’d kissed him.

Fitz had never been more sure he was in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Fitz and Peter Parker have quite a bit in common but Simmons is WAY better than Mary Jane. I used to like her when I was little because she was a fellow red head but now the whole 'I want to spend my whole life being applauded' grates a bit. 
> 
> Anyway let me know if you liked it, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
